disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Organized art gallery/@comment-7895800-20131015060341/@comment-16268456-20131016210844
Ok I didn't want to make this comment big but really. . . Neither of you are mean. You're just not afraid to say your opinions, so MJ, the whole treat people how they treat others thingy. . . If anything, neither of you should, or at least try ''to not make remarks like that. I'm talking about the thing at the end of your comment. From my point of view it seems like you're picking a fight, so if you really are sick of fights try to prevent them. Also it's true that we don't have the same feelings about things. I'll admit what I said about keeping opinions to yourself is a stupid idea, but it really shouldn't have been such a big deal. A few people came into the idea and turned it into this awful mess :x I'm sorry if I'm ignoring any of the important facts about your comment and your feelings, but we all see things from a different perspective. I see you picking a fight, but when I reread your comment I think you're just a little frustrated with what's going on and that you're trying your best to get everything to be better. So, anyone who plans on joining this chat, she is ''not, I repeat, not ''trying to get in an arguement. You guys need to realize that! Just because someone is having a whole bunch of feelings over something doesn't mean they're trying to pick a fight. . . I know this because really, when I say stuff I can't get everything out of me. There's just wayyyy too much to say. About the opposite sex thingy. . . I agree with MJ, that was a while ago. Let's not dwell on it. But one thing I feel the need to say, if you say anything offensive about this subject, just say sorry and apoligize. You don't need to talk about your opinion, because no matter what someone will always disagree with you. Also, this is wiki is about '''Disney Create.' Not about anything else, okay? A lot of us are mean MJ, not just Picklez and Nan. I could snap pictures of your profile and report it, but I won't. We've all said rude things, that doesn't mean all the blame should be brought onto a certain person. I think you went to far with this reporting thing, all it takes is a simple "I'm sorry" from both of you to make things better. I know saying sorry doesn't fix everything, but when Candifloss finally accepted my apology I felt like all this weight was lift off my back. You two should really make up before this gets bad :) Like I said earlier, just because I'm letting all my feelings about this come out doesn't mean I'm trying to pick a fight! I'm sorry this is so long and that I may be running away from the original subject, but if anything, don't talk about this on a page about people who are against bullying. Try talking on live chat on PMs or something :) '' I AM NOT TRYING TO FIGHT!!''